


I See The Light

by CherylChampion



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherylChampion/pseuds/CherylChampion
Summary: Anna, the only daughter to the noble Le Beau family, has been locked away in a home surrounded by a tall, brick wall in the heart of Paris ever since she was captured as a baby by Ernestine, a woman who wanted to use Anna as leverage against the crown. At the age of 25, Anna pleads with her mother to finally go see an opera, something that her secret friend, Jacques, had spoke about many times during his visits. When Erik, the former Phantom of the Opera comes across a singing Anna, she knocks him out and hides his mask. Upon waking up, Anna makes him a deal to take her to an opera in exchange for his mask. He reluctantly agreed and the three go on an adventure full of Pub Thugs, Prison Guards and romance.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but it's been a crazy year. I participated in the NaNoWriMo challenge and I can say that I have officially completed the 50,000 word challenge in twelve days. I do have more stories in the works, some of them are already started. I just get side tracked with other projects, this story included until felt the need to finally finish it.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try my best to write more so I can post often. I will post an entire completed story because I don't like leaving anyone in suspense wondering if that story will update anytime soon, so it may take a bit to get new content out, so just bare with me.

It was a night just like any other. Very few people were out and about as darkness spread over the city of Paris.  
  
The sudden sound of sirens wailing cut into silence of the night.  
  
People began to gather outside one of the noble families houses as a man held his grieving wife. The Le Beau family had suffered a tremendous loss. Their newborn daughter, Anna, had been stolen. The perpetrator seemed to have vanished in the cover of darkness.  
  
The Le Beau's never gave up hope though.  
  
Every year, on the anniversary of their daughter's birthday, they had an article printed stating that they will never stop looking for her.  
  
At least that's what Erik had read in the latest paper.  
  
It had been twenty five years since the girl's disappearance and Erik doubted she was even in the city. He made his way through the ruins of the old opera house, already making plans to have it rebuilt. After all, he was the one who had designed the opera house in the first place, so he knew exactly how it needed to be built again.

* * *

Anna threw open the only window of the house she lived in. It faced a bricked in yard and it was a familiar sight for her. She looked around the yard and dramatically leaned against the window sill. Her long, knee length golden blond hair spilled out of the window.  
  
“Now, I wonder where Jacques is hiding.”  
  
The thin, lanky figure under the window pressed harder into the building afraid that if he moved he'd be found. He screamed when Anna's angelic face suddenly appeared.  
  
“Found you!” she said excitedly.  
  
Jacques put a hand to his chest to stop his heart from beating rapidly.  
  
“Can't we do something else that won't end up giving me a heart attack?” he asked.  
  
“And what do you suggest we do?” Anna questioned. Jacques looked at the wall.  
  
“We can explore the city.” he suggested.  
  
“You know I can't leave the protection of the wall. Besides, you said you liked it here because its calm and away from the busy streets of Paris.”  
  
She gave him a knowing look and Jacques just smiled and shook his head.  
  
“I hate it when you are right.”  
  
Anna smiled at him as she pulled herself back inside and Jacques followed her through the window.  
  
Anna and Jacques had a very close friendship ever since she hid him from her mother when he accidentally fell into the yard as he was trying to run away from bullies that were after him.  
  
Since then, they have been inseparable.   
  
Even though they are close, Jacques never had any romantic feelings towards his dear friend due to him already in love with someone else. Anna loved to hear the stories that he would tell about his beloved and hoped to one day meet her.  
  
He would visit almost every day and tell her what was going on. They would meet up by a large tree that grew next to the wall. He would tell her about the city and point to different places that they can see and tell her about them. Her favorite place to look at from the tree was the Opera House.  
  
As they sat in the tree when the day started to come to an end, they saw the Opera House light up.  
  
Jacques watched Anna stare at the building with longing.  
  
“Since you are turning twenty five this year, why don't you ask your mother to take you to one show?” he asked.  
  
“I don't know if my mother would.” she said.  
  
“There's no harm in trying.”  
  
She looked at Jacques and smiled.  
  
“You're right. Maybe she'll change her mind just this once.” She stared at the Opera House. “I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her tonight when she gets home.”  
  
Jacques smiled.  
  
“Well, I should take my leave before it gets too late and she catches me up here.”  
  
Jacques climbs out on a limb that hangs over the wall and jumps down onto the sidewalk.  
  
“I'll see you tomorrow!” he says and waves as he hurries down the street.  
  
Anna waves back.  
  
She brings her knees up to her chest and puts her chin on her knees. She stares at the Opera House a little longer until she hears her mother calling out for her.  
  
She makes sure to jump down where her mother can't see her and fixes herself up so no evidence of being in the tree was seen. She didn't need her mother to know that she had been climbing up to see the city and chop it down.  
  
She climbs through the window to see her mother, Ernestine, standing with her arms crossed and a frown set on her face.  
  
“Why were you so late to come to me? The yard is not that big.” she scolded.  
  
“I'm sorry mother. I sat down beneath the tree and ended up falling asleep. I didn't mean to worry you.” Anna said, hoping her mother doesn't pick up on the lie.  
  
It seemed Ernestine bought it as she held her arms open to hug her daughter.  
  
“Now, I know your birthday is tomorrow. Is there anything that you would like?”  
  
Anna shuffled her feet.  
  
“I was wondering if we could go watch a show at the Opera House together.” she said.  
  
Ernestine looked shocked. She wasn't expecting her daughter to ask that.  
  
“And how do you know about the shows at the Opera House?” she questioned.  
  
Anna went over to a small box and pulled out one of the recent fliers.  
  
“This flew into the yard the other day and I thought it looked intriguing.”  
  
Ernestine looked at the paper in Anna's hands.  
  
“You know you are not to set foot outside this house. The world is far too dangerous for you.”  
  
Anna looked at the ground.  
  
“I figured since I am turning twenty five, that it would be a perfect time for me to go out, just once. With you close by.”  
  
Ernestine shook her head.  
  
“There's too much in this world that you are not prepared for.” she said. “Your body wouldn't be able to handle a full grown man grabbing you. Not to mention the plague that still runs through the streets. You are much safer here, away from everything.”  
  
Ernestine opened her arms and Anna ran into them.  
  
“Anna?”  
  
Anna lifted her head to look at her mother.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Ernestine's smile faded.  
  
“Don't ever ask me to leave this house again.”  
  
Anna dropped her head.  
  
“Yes, mother.”  
  
Ernestine pulled away and put on her cloak.  
  
“I need to go out again, so I'll be back later tonight.” she said as she left.  
  
“I'll be waiting right here for you.” Anna said sadly and made her way to sit on the window sill and looked up into the night sky.

* * *

Erik left the caverns underneath the ruins of the old Paris Opera House. It was easier for him to move around in the darkness since nobody would be around to see him or even take notice of him.  
  
He hated leaving the caverns, but he had to get some supplies since nobody ever came to that place anymore since the fire.  
  
He despised the city and the people in it. Selfish is what he calls them. After falling in love with Christine and losing her to her childhood sweetheart, Erik had grown bitter. He used to be great, at the top of the world.  
  
Until _her_.  
  
He was the feared Phantom of the Opera. Everybody respected him. Until Raoul showed up and made everybody revolt against him. That led the the destruction of the once great opera house.  
  
But Erik could rebuild it in time. He still remembered every layout and hidden corridor that scattered throughout the place.  
  
He made his way through the city streets, hugging close to the walls to avoid bumping into anyone that was wondering around so late at night.  
  
He looked up at the massive wall that he was next to and wondered what kind of person lived there to have a wall so high that nobody could see over. As far as he knew, most of the nobles lived on the other side of Paris where huge mansions could be built. Not in the middle of the city. Whoever lived there, obviously wanted to be left alone, so Erik continued his way down the sidewalk.  
  
A beautiful voice made him pause and listen. He looked around and the streets were empty. So where could this voice be coming from? He looked up at the wall again. Could it be? He saw low hanging branches and climbed up them. He searched the yard and saw nobody.  
  
Could his mind be playing tricks on him? Was it a phantom voice that haunted him?  
  
He was about to leave when the mysterious stranger sang again, unknowing of her captive audience.  
  
Erik silently jumped down into the small yard and looked around the tree. A beautiful woman sat on the window sill staring up into the starry night sky. Her voice, he could tell had no training, but it was clear and with potential, he pictured her as the next great Opera star.  
  
Anna sang one of the few songs that Jacques had taught her. His favorites from past shows at the Opera House.  
  
She didn't see the large figure approaching her as she softly sang.  
  
Erik pressed against the wall of the house to hide in the shadows. He hadn't heard a voice like this since Christine.  
  
When Anna came to a stop, he longed to hear more. He left the safety of the shadows and cautiously stepped towards her.  
  
“Please, don't stop singing, angel.”  
  
The sudden deep voice caused Anna to scream out and swing the closest object near her, which happened to be a cast iron skillet.  
  
Erik was not prepared for the sudden impact of the heavy metal and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Anna squeaked as she ducked down. Holding her weapon close to her.  
  
She peeked out the window to see a motionless Erik.  
  
With wide eyes, she got up and paced.  
  
“There's an unconscious man in my yard.” She froze. “There's an unconscious man in my yard and I was the one who knocked him out!” She looked at the skillet in her hand and smirked. “Not able to take care of myself, huh mother? I thought I did a pretty good job.”  
  
Anna had to find a way to prove to her mother that she was ready to leave the house and leaving Erik outside was not an option just in case he woke up before her mother got home and left. She climbed out the window and in a comical scene, attempted to shove Erik through the window. Once he was sprawled onto the floor of her house, Anna had to pause to catch her breath.  
  
He was huge and heavy for her stature so it took a lot out of her. She eyed the tall wardrobe and after a long struggle, shoved Erik inside, latching it so it wouldn't fly open. She bounced on her heals as she stared at the wardrobe. Now all she had to do was wait for her mother to come home so she can show her that protecting herself was not going to be problem.  
  
She looked around outside to make sure there was nobody else around. An object caught her attention and she climbed out to retrieve it.  
  
It was a mask.  
  
She could see that it use to be white, but it had patches of black like it was burned.  
  
 _He must have been wearing this when I hit him_. She thought as she gently touched the porcelain, thankful that she didn't ruin such a beautiful piece.  
  
She heard the sound of keys in the door and hurried back through the window. She tucked the mask inside a little box and stood waiting for her mother to come inside. Ernestine sighed in exhaustion as she closed and locked the door. Anna hurried over to her.  
  
“Mother, you know how you said that it was dangerous for me to leave the house? Well-”  
  
Ernestine shot her a look.  
  
“I thought this discussion was over? Can't you see that I am exhausted?” she snapped.  
  
“I know, but I wanted to prove to you that I-”  
  
Ernestine cut her off.  
  
“Enough! You will never leave this house! Do you understand me?” She shouted, causing the young woman to take a step back. Seeing her daughter's reaction, Ernestine sank into her chair and rubbed her temples. Anna looked at the ground and wrapped her arms around her midsection.  
  
“I just wanted to let you know that I decided on what I wanted for my birthday.” she said softly.  
  
“What is it?” Ernestine said, with a hint of irritation.  
  
“I would like another set of those paints that you brought a while ago. You know, the really nice ones?”  
  
She looked at Anna.  
  
“That would take at least three days to get there.”  
  
Anna nodded.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Ernestine sighed.  
  
“If that's what you want, I'll go get them for you.”  
  
She stood up and put on her cloak one more time.  
  
“I'll be back within the week. Keep these doors locked and do not answer it for anybody no matter how urgent they sound.” she commanded.  
  
“Yes, mother.” Anna said as Ernestine disappeared through the door, locking it tightly behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

It was morning when Jacques peeked through the window and saw Anna curled up in the window seat. Confused, he tapped her on her shoulder, waking her up.  
  
“Anna? Anna, what are you doing in the window?” he whispered. Anna jumped up and looked around.  
  
“Jacques? What are you doing here?” she groggily asked. He looked around, but saw no other movement.  
  
“Is your mother home?” he asked. Anna shook her head.  
  
“No. She left last night after I requested she get me that paint set I had from a while ago.” Jacques jumped up and sat on the window.  
  
“Did you ask her?” Anna sadly looked at her hands and nodded.  
  
“Yes, but she forbade me from ever leaving the house.” Jacques frowned.  
  
“It was just one show. That was too much to ask?” Anna sighed.  
  
“I guess I wasn't meant to see an opera.” She stared at the floor until a sudden sound from the wardrobe made her snap her head up in realization. She jumped up and grabbed her skillet.  
  
“What are doing? And why are holding up that skillet?” Jacques asked confused by her actions. Anna turned to him with a smile.  
  
“Last night before mother came home, I was singing and a man came over the wall. Well, he scared me and I knocked him out with this!” She held up the heavy cookware.  
  
“You did what?” Jacques eyes went wide.  
  
“I hit him and now he's in my wardrobe. I wanted to show mother that she didn't have to worry about me, but she became very upset when I brought up leaving.”  
  
Anna approached the wardrobe and took a deep breath in before flinging the doors open. Erik fell out onto his knees, as he groaned out in pain. His head was killing him as he looked around the bright room. Jacques looked like he sucked on a lemon as he stared at the man before them. Erik's eyes landed on the tiny woman before him wielding her weapon.  
  
“Tell me why you came here last night.” she asked. “Are you trying to steal me to sell me on the black market?” Jacques gave a slight squeak as he stared at Anna.  
  
“What would give you that idea?” he whispered.  
  
“Mother told me that people would try to take me and sell me on the black market if they ever show up here.”  
  
Jacques swallowed past the lump in his throat.  
  
“It's not a common thing to happen.” he said, his eyes focused back on the man in front of them. Erik stood up and held his head.  
  
“Why would I want to sell you on the black market?” he gritted out. Anna lowered the skillet.  
  
“You don't want to sell me?” Erik gave her a glare. “Then why were you in my yard?” she asked, holding the skillet up.  
  
“I heard you singing and I wanted to see who had such an enchanting voice. I now regret my decisions.” Erik said rubbing the side of his head. He then reached up to fix his mask only to find it gone. In a panic, he looked around for it and then his eyes landed on Anna. “Where is my mask?” he asked. She straightened up.  
  
“I hid it.” she said.  
  
“What?” He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
“That's right. I hid it and I won't give it back to you unless you do what I say.” He glared at her. Jacques coward more behind her.  
  
“Little girl, you should know never to play with fire.” he warned.  
  
“If you want your precious mask back then I suggest you listen to my proposal.” she countered. Erik did not like where this was headed but if he wanted to get his mask back, then he'd hear her out.  
  
“Fine. What is your proposal?” he grumbled out. Anna cleared her throat.  
  
“I would like you to take me to see an opera at the Opera House.” she said. Erik gave a harsh laugh.  
  
“If that's a joke, I don't find it amusing.” he said, but his smile faded when he saw how serious Anna was. “The Opera House had burned down a year ago. There are no shows going on there.” he said. Anna pointed in the direction of the current Opera House.  
  
“I can see it from the tree in my yard. It's not burned to the ground. So, do we have a deal or not?” she demanded. Jacques looked like he wanted to pass out.  
  
Erik grit his teeth. If he wanted his mask back, he'd have to listen to this girl.  
  
“Fine. But you'll give me my mask back before we go.” he said and Anna shook her head.  
  
“No. If I give it to you, then you'd just leave.” She was too smart for her own good. Without another word, Erik moved over to the door but Anna stopped him. “We can't go out that way.” she said. Confused, he looked at her.  
  
“Why not?” he asked and Anna sighed.  
  
“I don't have the key to lock it after we leave.” she said. He just rolled his eyes and opened the door. Anna looked out at the world beyond the door. Jacques watched her reaction.  
  
“Look at the world, it's so close and I'm halfway to it. Look at it all do I even dare?” She took a breath in. “Should I? No.” She backs up slightly. “I just have to do it.” She took a step out the door.  
  
“Are you ready for your life to begin?” Jacques asked from behind her. Anna stepped out onto the street and looked around.  
  
“For the first time, I'm completely free.” Jacques smiled at her new bound freedom. Erik just stood there watching her. She was excited to actually step foot outside the house and she grabbed onto Jacques' hands as she jumped up and down. “I can't believe I did it!” she said. She then stopped. “I can't believe I did it. Mother would be so furious if she ever found out.” She suddenly became nervous. “Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?” she asked Jacques.  
  
“It's going to be okay.” he said trying to reassure his friend.  
  
“What if this kills her?” she gasps in horror as she leaned against the wall. Erik rolled his eyes.  
  
“It seems like you are not ready to leave the comfort of your home. I'll take you back and you can give me my mask and your mother will never know that you tried to betray her.” Erik said. Jacques, feeling a little braver looked at Erik.  
  
He gulped at his size, but stood his ground.  
  
“She has to do this.” he said and then looked at Anna. “It's going to be fine. We'll be with every step of the way.” he said. Anna nodded. Erik reached out a hand. Anna looked at it, then slid her much smaller hand into his. He gripped it tightly before helping her up. He was amazed how well her hand fit into his. Christine's felt much different. Like it didn't belong. He released her hand and walked down the street. Anna and Jacques closely behind him. Anna was quite jumpy and Erik smirked.  
  
“You doing okay there?” he asked. Anna ran into him when he suddenly stopped to look at her.  
  
“Yeah. I'm just a little nervous.” she said. He saw a sign for a pub and got an idea. If this didn't work, he'd never shake her.  
  
“I'm actually quite hungry since you kept me in a closet the entire night, I know of a nice little place that we can go.” he said and he led them down a darkened alley. Jacques looked sick the further they walked.  
  
“I've never been to any place like this.” Jacques said as he shook. Anna stuck close to him as they followed Erik further and further down the alley until they came up to a run down building. Erik shouldered open the door and pushed the two in. Anna and Jacques clung to one another as they looked around. Erik put his hands on her shoulders to push her further in. The patrons all stopped what they were doing to watch the newcomers.  
  
“Don't you just love how quaint this place is? Once you get past the smell it's a real delight.” he said. Anna pressed backwards into Erik, but he just kept moving along. “Waiter, your finest table please.” he mockingly said.  
  
Jacques squeaked as he bumped into the backs of a couple of large men and apologized profusely.  
  
“I would understand if you wanted to go back. This what Paris looks like when darkness falls.” Erik said in Anna's ear. She looked around and a few of the patrons stood up.  
  
“Aren't you the guy in this wanted poster?” one of them asks, holding up a very well worn wanted poster. The picture did bare a resemblance to Erik, but without knowing what he completely looked like, it wasn't completely right. Erik just ignored them. He would usually stay far away from places like this, but in order to convince Anna to go home, he knew that he had no choice. When he was roughly grabbed by the front of the shirt, Anna was shoved to the side.  
  
“I think it is him. That reward can get me out of this city.” one of the patrons said as he ran from the pub to get an officer. Panicking that she might lose her guide, Anna tried to pry them away.  
  
“Anna, what are you doing?” Jacques shakily asked.  
  
“I can't let them call the authorities. I still need him.” she said as she tried to pry Erik from the growing mob. She was pushed back once again. She looked around and saw a chair. With no other option, she grabbed it and swung. It made contact with the back of a very large man. The entire place grew deathly silent. He turned slowly to look at Anna. “I'm sorry I hit you, but you can't take him away. I still need him to guide me to the Opera House.” she explained, but the man stepped closer to her as she backed away. “It's been my dream to see an opera. Please, find your humility. Haven't you had a dream?” she asked and that made the man pause.  
  
Jacques and her glanced at each other before returning their focus to the mountain of a man. He straightened up.  
  
“I had a dream once.” he said, making Erik's mouth drop. “I had a dream that I was the world's greatest pianist.” he said as he threw the man at the piano away before sitting down and playing. Anna smiled. Jacques looked horrified at what transpired. “I may be mean and scary, but deep down I've had this dream.” he said. Another man stepped forward.  
  
“I don't have that great of a complexion. I have a lot of scars and bruises, a few of them are still oozing, but aside from that, my dream would be to make a love connection.” he said. Anna smiled as each of the patrons stepped forward to tell about their hopes and dreams. Erik just rolled his eyes but watched as they picked Anna up and placed her on top of a table. She smiled as she looked around her.  
  
“My dream is to finally see an opera and with every passing moment, I'm so glad I left my home. Like all of you I have a dream.” The man at the piano joined her by the table.  
  
“Then, who are we to stop you from achieving your dream?” He motions his hand and Erik is released. Anna grabs onto his arms and smiles. She didn't see the angry face staring at her through the window as Ernestine drew back.  
  
Forgetting something at the house, Ernestine had turned back only to see the front door wide open and a slight mess on the ground. She panicked as she thought someone had broken in until she saw something pale white peeking from Anna's small decorative box and pulled it out to discover Erik's mask. She hurried from the house to find her daughter and came across the pub where she saw Anna happily dancing on the table surrounded by the ones Ernestine had warned her about.  
  
She hid in the shadows as the authorities showed up. The giant man led them to the back where they could escape. Anna thanked him as they made their way into the Paris Underground. The sounds of shouting were heard behind them. Erik grabbed Anna's hand as he ran. Jacques had no problem keeping up with them as they ran. A sudden rush of water swept them off their feet.  
  
“Anna!” Jacques yelled out as he tried to reach for her, but they were just carried away. They were swept out into the Seine and Erik grabbed them and pushed them towards the shore. They climbed out and collapsed on the river bank.  
  
“We're alive.” Jacques wheezed out. Anna smiled.  
  
“I can't believe we made it out alive!” she said. Erik just stared at her. She's been nothing but trouble since he made the choice to enter onto her property. But he had to commend her for her bravery.

* * *

Ernestine stopped the man from the pub who went and got the police. He was angry that he couldn't get the reward for turning Erik in.  
  
“Just wait until I get my hands on that phantom.” he grumbled, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ernestine.  
  
“What if I led you to something worth more than the old Phantom of the Opera?” she asked. This caught his attention.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” he asked, suspicious. Her smile just grew wicked.


	3. Chapter Three

Erik, Anna and Jacques sat around a fire that Erik had started. Erik looked at Anna as she rung out the water from her long blond hair.  
  
“So, what is it about the opera that you want to see so bad?” he asked. Anna looked at him and gave him a faint smile.  
  
“I've heard Jacques talk about them so much that I longed to see one in person. Don't get me wrong, I loved hearing about them from you, Jacques, but to see one in person would just be amazing.” she said. Jacques smiled as he stared into the fire. Eric continued looking at her.  
  
“Why are you kept away from the outside world?” he asked. Anna's smile faded.  
  
“My mother told me that a while ago, I don't remember this, but someone tried to take me to use against the royal family. That's why she- I never-” Erik finished her sentence.  
  
“Left the safety of the wall?” She nodded as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
“So, what's your story?” she asked as she rested her head on her knees and looked at him. Erik shook his head.  
  
“There is no story.” he said.  
  
“Come on. I told you mine. It's only fair. I don't even know your name.” she said softly. Erik sighed.  
  
“My name is Erik.” he said and Anna smiled.  
  
“Erik. My name is Anna, by the way. I realized that I never properly introduced myself.” she said and he looked at her. He then looked back at the fire.  
  
“My story isn't a very nice one. My own mother was horrified by my grotesque appearance and my father never saw me, being a master mason. I was called the “Devil's Child” in a freak show because of my looks and I was abused daily by the owner. I ended up killing him and a kind young woman helped me escape from a mob that was forming and she hid me in the construction of the opera house. I offered to help build it and in doing so, I made secret passages and lived in the caverns under the opera house. I was the master there until _she_ came along and ruined everything.” he said. Anna noticed the sadness in his eyes.  
  
“She?” she asked. Erik sighed.  
  
“You should know of her. Her name is Christine Daae.” Jacques looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
“You knew _the_ Christine Daae?” Erik nodded.  
  
“I was the one who taught her how to sing and in the end she betrayed me. I professed my love to her, but she chose someone else.” he said and Anna gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
“I'm sorry that you went through all that.” she said and he looked at her shocked. Nobody ever cared for him and yet, she was interested in him. Wanted to know more about him. He felt his heart race like it did with Christine. “You mentioned that the Opera House was burned down. Where do you live now that your home is gone?” Erik looked at her and gave her a sad smile.  
  
“I never left the caverns. Even if they are charred, it's still my home.” He cleared his throat and stood up. “I should go get some more firewood. Twiggy, you're coming with me.” he said and Jacques jumped up, not wanting to anger Erik by refusing his order. They left the campsite and Anna stared into the fire, processing everything that Erik had told her.  
  
“Well, I thought they would never leave.” Anna jumped up when she heard her mother's voice behind her.  
  
“Mother!” Ernestine gave a nasty smile to Anna.  
  
“Hello to you too.” she said. Anna stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
“How did you find me?” she asked. Ernestine shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“Oh, I just followed the scent of complete and utter betrayal. Now, we are going back home.” She grabbed Anna's hand.  
  
“You don't understand. I've been a wonderful journey and I've learned so much, and I even met someone.” she said, saying the last part softly with a smile. Ernestine just scoffed.  
  
“Yes, the old Phantom of the Opera. Mother's so proud. Let's go.” She tried to pull Anna, but Anna kept her ground.  
  
“Wait, mother, please. I, think I like him and I think he likes me back.” she said and Ernestine laughed out loud.  
  
“This whole romance, you've invented in your head. Let's go back home, where you will be safe and-”  
  
Anna ripped her hand out of her mothers.  
  
“No.” she said with force. This caused Ernestine to be take aback. Anna had never talked back to her.  
  
“No? You think you know best? Fine.” She tosses the mask she found into the dirt at Anna's feet. Anna's eyes went wide when she saw the mask.  
  
“How did you find this?” she asked.  
  
“Give him this and don't come crying to me when he takes it and leaves you.” Ernestine said. Anna clutched the mask tightly to her chest.  
  
“I will give it him and I'll prove to you that I was right.” she said and Ernestine turned and walked away. Anna touched the smooth porcelain of the mask. Her heart pounded in her chest wondering if he really would take it and run, or if he would choose to see this to the end. She tucked it in Jacques bag for safe keeping.  
  
Erik and Jacques returned and saw her standing there, with a distant look in her eyes. Erik went up to her and gently touched her shoulder.  
  
“Is everything okay?” he asked. Anna snapped out of it and looked at Erik.  
  
“I'm sorry. Yes, I just have a lot on my mind.” she said and gave him a soft smile.  
  
It was morning when they stirred awake. Jacques looked at Anna and smiled.  
  
“It's your birthday! Happy birthday!” he said happily and Anna laughed.  
  
“Thank you.” she said. Erik looked at her and gave her a smile.  
  
“Happy birthday, Anna.” he said and Anna blushed.  
  
“Thank you, Erik.” He stood up and held out his hand to help Anna up. She didn't hesitate this time as she slid her palm against his. This time, he didn't let go as he led them back towards Paris. Jacques couldn't keep the smile off his face as he stared at their joined hands. His best friend was finally getting the happy ending that she deserved.  
  
The streets were lined with vendors as they entered the busy street. Anna was amazed at everything as she bounced from vendor to vendor, pulling Erik along with her. Jacques saw his sweetheart and told the two that he'll catch up to them later.  
  
Erik liked the way Anna smiled as she took in everything as they continued their way down the busy street. It was like seeing everything for the first time as well.  
  
“I want to show you something.” he said as he pulled her to a library. He pulled out various books on Operas and told her about each one. He showed her a few that he had written himself and was surprised to see them in the books since the owners of the opera house had hated him so much, but from what he was reading, the people loved the shows that he wrote. Anna was thrilled to hear about the plays that he wrote and she hoped one day she would see one of his productions. He smiled at her and for once, Christine had left his mind. He couldn't get Anna out of his mind now and he didn't want stop of thinking of her. They decided to check out more of the faire and found themselves in the town square dancing. He loved seeing the smile break out on her face as she danced.  
  
While she was busy drawing on the road with the other people, he went to the Opera House to buy the tickets where he ran into Jacques.  
  
“Hey! Eric, I'd like you to meet my sweetheart, Isabella.” Eric tried to hide his deformed half from Isabella as he bowed to her in greeting. “As a thank you for everything that you are doing for Anna, I want to buy your tickets.” Jacques said and Erik's eyes widened.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jacques smiled and nodded.  
  
“Being with you makes her happy and I'm rooting for you two!” Jacques buys the tickets and gives them to Erik. “Enjoy the show! Find us afterwards so we can talk about it!” He waves as he and Isabella make their way into the crowd. Erik smiled as he went back to Anna. She looked up and smiled at him as she finished her piece. It was a beautiful rose that Erik thought looked very familiar, but he couldn't place it.  
  
He showed her the tickets and she jumped in excitement.  
  
“Your friend got them for us.” he said and Anna smiled.  
  
“Really? Will Jacques be joining us?” she asked and Erik shook his head and she couldn't help but smile wider knowing that she would be alone with him. A group of people were seen crowding around a booth and it caught Anna's attention.  
  
“What's going on over there?” she asked.  
  
“It's for the lost Le Beau girl. She's been missing for a nearly twenty five years.” he said. Anna grew sad.  
  
“I hope they are reunited with her someday.” she said and Erik nodded.  
  
“I honestly think that whoever took the baby left France.” he said. Anna was curious about the story.  
  
“What was so important about her?” she asked. Erik smiled.  
  
“From what I read in the papers, she had a close connection to the French royal family, so they are adamant about finding her. Who knows what the person who has her will try to do.” Anna nodded as they passed by the booth.  
  
Erik took Anna to a shop to get a dress made for the opera. He was about to leave when the shop owner had asked him to stay so he can approve of his lady's attire. Erik was about to tell them that he wasn't with Anna in that way until she stepped out from the back in a beautiful light purple gown. Her hair was pinned halfway up with soft ringlets cascading down her back like liquid gold. He stood breathless as he watched her step onto the platform.  
  
“What do you think?” she asked. He swallowed.  
  
“Absolutely beautiful.” he said, but he wasn't looking at the dress as he stared into her blue eyes. She smiled softly at him as a man stepped up to him to help him into his attire. With the two dressed up, Erik offered her his arm as they made their way to the opera house. He gave the ticket collector their tickets and were shown to a private balcony.  
  
“I didn't think Jacques gave us this good of seats.” Erik said as he helped Anna into her seat. “It reminds me of my days at the old opera house.” he said and Anna gripped his hand in comfort.  
  
“Excuse me, but is there an Anna here?” they heard behind them. Anna turned around to see an usher standing shyly in the doorway.  
  
“I am Anna.” she said. The usher stepped in and handed her a bag. Anna recognized it immediately.  
  
“A gentleman asked if I can deliver this to you. He said that you might need it.” he said and bowed before leaving. Erik looked at the satchel in confusion, but didn't question why she would need it. The show was starting and Anna suddenly grew very nervous. Erik held onto her hand tightly.  
  
“What's wrong?” he asked.  
  
“I just built this moment up in my head for so long. What if it isn't everything I wanted it to be?” she asked. Erik gently touched her cheek.  
  
“It's going to be alright.” he said.  
  
“And what will I do afterwards? This had been my dream for so long.” she said.  
  
“Well, that's the good thing about dreams. You can always chose another one and follow that one.” He smiled at her and kissed the top of her hand. Anna smiled and then faced the stage as the lights dimmed. Erik smiled at her. He's seen this particular show before, so he chose to watch Anna's expression the entire time. Anna would occasionally turn to him to say something, then, face the stage again. Erik loved how the emotions from the play reflected on Anna's face.  
  
During intermission, Anna clutched at the bag.  
  
“Erik, I want to give you something.” He turned his body towards her and looked at her. “I was so afraid to give this to you and I'm not afraid anymore.”  
  
She pulled out his mask and handed it to him. He held onto it as he stared at it. He smiled at her.  
  
“It doesn't mean anything anymore to me.” he said as he looked right her. The second half of the show began and they sat even closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure lurking in the doorway that quickly left. Erik clutched the mask in his hand and stood up.  
  
“Erik? Is everything okay?” she asked. He nodded.  
  
“I just have to do something really quick. I'll be right back.” He left the balcony in a hurry.  
  
“I'll be waiting.” Anna said after him and sat waiting for him. She watched the rest of the show alone. Erik went out into the street and looked around. The fog started to roll in, giving the area a sinister feeling. He was suddenly knocked out and drug into a waiting carriage.  
  
“Take him away.” the officer said and the carriage pulled away. Anna went out of the theater to look for Erik. A figure approached her out of the fog and relief washed over her race.  
  
“I was getting scared for a moment that I thought you took your mask and left me behind.” she said.  
  
The man came into focus and Anna stepped back.  
  
“You're not Erik.” she said as the man grew closer to her.  
  
“He did leave you.” He pointed to a tall figure posing as Erik hurrying away from the Opera House. Anna's eyes went wide.  
  
“I say it was a fair trade. My silence for the girl with hair like liquid gold.” He grabbed a strand of her hair and it slid through his fingers. Anna stepped back from him shaking her head.  
  
“No.” She went to turn and run from him but her dress got caught on a nail from the nearby cart. As she struggled to pull herself free, the man reached for her but he was knocked out. As he slumped to the ground, Anna looked up to see Ernestine breathing heavy.  
  
“I followed you to make sure that you were still safe. When you disappeared, I grew scared. Thankfully I found you in time.” She released the dress from the nail and Anna ran into her arms.  
  
“You were right.” she whispered. Ernestine stroked her hair.  
  
“I tried to warn you, but you had to learn that lesson for yourself no matter how it pained me to see it play out.” she said as she held Anna closer. “Let's go home.” Anna nodded as Ernestine led her away from the opera house and down the streets to the familiar structure.


	4. Chapter Four

Erik sat in the cell looking out at the sky as it slowly grew brighter. The sound of keys rattling in the lock made him glance at the door.  
  
“Time to go, Phantom.” the guard said. Erik looked at him.  
  
“Go, where?” he asked and the guard just gave him a look that said everything. He looked back outside as the sun started to rise.

* * *

Ernestine took the dress from Anna and stored it away.  
  
“There, like it never happened. I'm making your favorite dish tonight so don't fill up on snacks.” Anna remained silent. She just sat on the window sill and looked at her hands. Ernestine sighed. “I really did try to warn you.” she said as she pat Anna's head and left to the kitchen.  
  
Anna leaned back against the window and stared out into the yard. The slight breeze raking through the strands of her golden hair. Sighing she got up and went to her room to lay down before having to wash up for dinner. She stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes suddenly focused on a painting of a very familiar rose. The same one she had drawn on the street. She looked around. The rose was everywhere and a memory from so long ago just appeared in her mind. A memory of a very kind looking woman looking down at her with a smile. The rose design hung on a necklace around her neck that dangled in front of her.  
  
Anna gasped and suddenly fell back into a side table, causing the contents to crash to the floor. Ernestine paused what she was doing and looked in the direction of Anna's room.  
  
“Anna?” She stepped closer to the room and Anna stumbled out, leaning on the door frame.  
  
“Are you alright?” Ernestine asked looking at Anna.  
  
“I am the stolen Le Beau girl.” she said in disbelief.  
  
“Speak clearer, you know how much I hate it when you mumble.” Ernestine said crossing her arms. Anna stood up straight and looked at Ernestine.  
  
“I am the stolen Le Beau girl. Did you hear me that time, mother? Or, should I even call you that?” Anna glared at her.  
  
“Do you even hear yourself? That's such a ridiculous question.” Ernestine said as she laughed nervously, causing Anna to piece everything together.  
  
“It _was_ you who took me! All these years I could have been with my true family, but you kept me hidden away!” Anna said.  
  
“Everything I did was to protect you.” Ernestine grit out.  
  
“No. It was only to protect yourself.” Anna shot back. She went to the front door to leave but before she touched the door handle, Ernestine gave a sinister laugh.  
  
“Where do you think you're going? He won't be waiting for you.” she said. Anna turned around and looked at Ernestine.  
  
“What did you do to him?” she asked.  
  
“He was a wanted criminal for the murders at the old opera house. He will be hanged for those crimes.” Anna took a step back shaking her head.  
  
“No.” Ernestine reached for her, but Anna knocked her hand away. “You will never use me against the royal family. I'll be sure of that.” Anna hissed as she moved away from Ernestine. Ernestine's smile quickly faded and her look grew dark.  
  
“You want me to be the bad guy, then I'll be the bad guy.” She stalked behind Anna.

* * *

As Erik was led through the hall of the prison, he noticed a familiar face in a passing cell. He shoved the guards away from him and reached into the cell, grabbing the man by the throat.  
  
“What did you do to her?” he asked.  
  
“I did nothing! It was the woman who planned it all!” the man gasped out.  
  
“No.” He released the man and the guards grabbed him again.  
  
“Wait! You have to listen to me! She's in danger! Let me go!” Erik struggled, but the guards held him tightly. They reached the door and a slot opened.  
  
“Open this door right now.” The guard demanded.  
  
“What's the password?” Erik heard a familiar voice. His head snapped up and saw the large patron from the pub's eyes through the slot. The patron nodded. Erik moved out of the way as the door swung open and a man holding a thick post ran through, knocking the guards to the ground. The giant man grabbed the keys and undid Erik's shackles.  
  
“Go! Hurry! We'll hold them off.” Erik nodded and bolted from the prison and ran down the streets. Jacques seen him running in a panic and quickly caught up to him.  
  
“Where's Anna?” Jacques asked.  
  
“That woman who calls herself Anna's mother found her last night and I think she may be in trouble.” Erik said and they took off towards the bricked in house. Erik pounded on the door.  
  
“Anna? Anna! Open the door!” he shouted and the door ominously swung open.  
  
“That's not right.” Jacques said as they peered into the house. Erik stepped inside and saw Anna, tied up to a post. She was struggling to break free when he stepped closer to her. She managed to get the gag away from her mouth.  
  
“Erik! Behind you!” she shouted. Erik turned, but Ernestine sank a blade deep into his side. Jacques gasped in horror as Erik fell to the ground.  
  
“Now, look what you made me do, Anna.” Ernestine said as if she didn't plan that out.  
  
“No!” Anna struggled more. Jacques ran at Ernestine, but she swung a nearby candelabra at him, knocking him to the ground. Ernestine grabbed the end of the rope and pulled Anna.  
  
“Anna, really, stop struggling. You're only making this harder.” Ernestine said as she pulled the rope tighter.  
  
“No! I'll never stop trying to get away. But if you let me help him, I'll go with you, willingly. We'll go far away and it'll be just like it was. But you have to let me help him.” Ernestine hesitated and then nodded. She grabbed shackles from her desk and chained Erik to the post.  
  
“So, you don't get any ideas to follow us.” she hissed.  
  
“This won't stop me. I'll always follow her.” he grit out. Anna slid onto the floor next to him. She pulled his hand away to look at his wound.  
  
“Erik.” Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
“Hey, it's okay. Don't cry for me. I've had worse scrapes than this.” he said as he cupped her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. “Don't stop fighting. You don't deserve to live a life locked away.” he said.  
  
Anna shook her head.  
  
“I'll do anything to make sure you're alright.” she said. Jacques stirred and watched the scene before him. He slipped out the window undetected and climbed the tree to find the police. Anna managed to bandage Erik's wound so it wouldn't bleed anymore. It didn't hit any major organs, so Anna was thankful that he'll live. Erik pulled her close to him and pressed her forehead to his.  
  
“You are my dream.” he whispered. Tears lipped down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.  
  
“And you are mine.” she said. The door was suddenly thrown open. Ernestine looked in horror as guards filed into the house. A couple went over to assist Erik and Anna as the rest surrounded Ernestine. She glared at them.  
  
“I won't be going with any of you.” She dipped the dagger into a substance that was sitting on the table near her and plunged it into her own body, dropping to the ground instantly. Anna covered her mouth in horror.  
  
“She poisoned herself.” a guard said as he looked at the contents in the bowl. Erik pulled Anna into his arms. The head officer stood in front of Erik and Anna. Erik looked at him.  
  
“You can let the Le Beau family know that their daughter has been found.” he gasped out as his side burned.  
  
“What?” the guard asked with wide eyes. Erik nodded.  
  
“This is Anna Le Beau. She was taken from her parents when she was a baby by that woman and kept hidden in this house for the last twenty five years.” The guard looked at Anna.  
  
“Is that true?” he asked and Anna nodded.  
  
“She wanted to keep me as leverage over the royal family.” she said and the officer nodded and looked at Erik.  
  
“Well, we'll patch you up and your fate depends on what the Le Beau's decide. After all, you did save their daughter so you might just get off scott free.” he said and Anna wrapped her arms tightly around Erik who reciprocated the act.

* * *

“My Lord and Lady, you should come see this.” a woman said as she stood in the doorway to the library. Confused, the two looked at each other before following the maid to the garden. Standing there nervously, was a young woman. The resemblance to Lady Le Beau was uncanny as the servants stared in shock. Lady Le Beau stepped towards the young woman. Her eyes watering as she looked at a younger version of herself.  
  
“Anna?” she whispered and Anna nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lady Le Beau pulled her into her arms. “It is you! My daughter has come home!” she cried out. Lord Le Beau ran to them and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. Erik stood back near the police officers. The family separated and Lady Le Beau looked at the police force. “And who is responsible for bringing her back to me?” she asked.  
  
The head officer stepped forward and looked at Erik.  
  
“This man here, My Lady.” he said. She smiled softly at him.  
  
“If it hadn't been for you, she would have never been found.” The officer leaned in and whispered to her that Erik was the famed Phantom of the Opera. Her eyes went wide, but she couldn't deny him his freedom for saving her daughter.  
  
“I've been informed that you are responsible for the deaths at the old opera house, Phantom.” Erik's eyes went wide. Her smile faded and he could feel his heart nearly stop. “I unfortunately can't let you go unpunished.” Anna tried to go to Erik's side but Lord Le Beau held her back. “I think the only punishment that would be fitting for you would be to stay by my daughter's side to protect her.” Erik's eyes widened even more. The smile on her face made him realize that she wasn't sending him off to his death, but a chance at happiness.  
  
“You heard her.” the officer said and Erik was freed from his restraints. Anna ran into his arms and he held her tightly. With their job done, the police left. Lord Le Beau went up to Erik.  
  
“If there is anything you want, just let us know. Finding our daughter and bringing her to us, I can never put a price on that.” he said and Erik looked at Anna and she smiled.  
  
“Actually, there is one thing that you can do for him.” Anna said.  
  
“Oh? And what is that?”  
  
The scene fades to a newly built Opera House. With Erik as head architect, the Paris Opera House was back to it's former glory. The large man from the pub had his dream come true as Erik and Anna hired him to be the house pianist. The others from the pub found their homes in the new opera house well, whether it be security, ushers, and surprisingly very talented tailors.  
  
Anna was thrilled to be apart of the process as she helped put the fabrics into the storage room for the seamstresses that would be hired to help make the costumes and help set up the back drops. Erik pulled her into his arms as the surrounding people continued on with their work.  
  
“Is this everything that you wanted?” she asked.  
  
“Almost everything.” he said and leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
